


Nothing Matters To Me More Than You

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Based on the prompt: We got into an argument because of something stupid, but I slipped on ice on the stairs. I called you to help me, and our fight was forgotten when you got all worried.





	Nothing Matters To Me More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic to really work, pretend Kara and Lena live together in a house instead of an apartment.

It was a snowy Saturday in December. Kara and Lena spent the day decorating their house with twinkling lights, red ribbons, garland, tinsel, and of course, mistletoe. They snuggled up on the couch to watch Christmas movies, sipping hot cocos and sharing a throw blanket. Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Lena, feeling like it was impossible to be close enough to her girlfriend. The night was perfect.

When the credits of Elf were rolling, Kara and Lena were too busy talking to change the channel. Somehow the conversation went from Christmas tradition their families had as kids to how their lives were going before they met.

Their perfect night came crashing down when James was brought up.

"You never told me that you and James were a thing." Lena said, attempting to make it sound casual.

Kara sat up. She knew Lena to well to not notice when something bothered her. "We weren't really 'a thing', we were just friends who thought, maybe, we had deeper feelings but discovered we work better as friends. That's all."

"You had to kiss to discover that?" Lena muttered. She knew Kara could hear it and she knew that it was a petty remark. But, she couldn't help her feelings.

Kara rolled her eyes. Lena knew she was also getting annoyed.

"It's just- You could've told me about it sooner." Lena said, defensively.

"It was two years ago." Kara reminded her. "I was trying to keep it a secret from you. I never mentioned it because it didn't seem relevant anymore."

"James is a big part of our lives."

"Yeah, as our friend!" Kara shouted. She stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!" Kara covered her mouth after the words came out louder than she intended.

Lena scowled. "Why are you getting so upset?"

"ME?" Kara snorted. "I wouldn't be upset at all if you hadn't made a big deal over nothing. Me and James got a little flirty and tried to see if we right for each other two years ago. We weren't. We were never even boyfriend and girlfriend. I ended things."

"Wouldn't you be a little upset if you suddenly found out that I had a crush on and dated one of our closest friends and didn't even tell you about it?"

"No." Kara lied. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not if it was years ago and you didn't have those feelings anymore."

Lena shook her head. She got up and walked over to Kara. "I don't believe you."

"Are you jealous of James?"

"No, I'm worried that you never told me about everything you two have been through together. I want us to always be honest with each other."

"I never lied!"

"About James? Because we both know you lied about being Supergirl." Lena snapped.

Kara sighed. She should've told Lena her secret as soon they started dating. Or even before then. Instead, Lena figured it out after they'd moved in together and Kara jumped out their upstairs window in the middle of the night to fight crime.

"That was only to protect you."

“Did James know when you were with him?” Lena whispered.

“What?”

“Did James know that you were Supergirl when you were with him?” Lena reiterated.

Kara looked down at the floor, unable to look Lena in the eyes. “It had nothing to do with my feelings for him, honestly. He knew before we acted on any of those feelings."

Lena laughed in exasperation. Her eyes filled with tears. She turned and walked out of the living room. Kara followed her, unsure of what to say or do to make things better. Lena grabbed her coat off the hanger, putting it on quickly and a little too aggressively.

"I'm going for a walk." Lena informed Kara.

Kara lowered her brows. "But, it's snowing outside."

"That's why I have a coat." Lena said, gesturing to herself.

"Lena, please." Kara begged. "Don't be ridiculous. It's freezing."

Those words were like a slap in the face. "You really don't care about my feelings at all. First, I'm making a big deal out of nothing and now I'm being ridiculous."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Lena didn't listen. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Kara leaned against the wall. She tried to swallow the lump of emotion lingering in her throat. Tears streamed down her face and a sob escaped her. Kara slid down the wall, crying into her hands.

A moment later, Kara heard a thud and Lena's cry. Kara immediately sprang up and rushed outside. The cold air and chilly wind hit her, but Kara barely noticed.

"LENA!" Kara shrieked when she saw her girlfriend collapsed on the porch steps. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Lena nodded. "I just slipped on the ice. I'm fine."

Lena was trying to be tough, but her face gave away all the pain she felt.

Kara used her X-ray vision to examine Lena. "You don't have any fractures or broken bones."

"I'm going to have a bruised ass though." Lena laughed.

Kara gave her a confused look, so Lena explained, "My feet flew out from under me and I landed right on my ass."

Lena was still laughing. Kara smiled. It was so nice to hear Lena laugh.

"I'm so sorry about our fight. You were right, I was overreacting. I trust you and I know you love me. It doesn't matter who you had feelings for in the past." Lena apologized.

"I don't care about that stupid fight anymore. All I care about is that you're ok." Kara said. She carried Lena bridal style back into the house.

Kara laid Lena down on the couch and draped the blanket over her. She placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips before straightening up.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Kara lamented, looking down at Lena. "It was all my fault that fight got started."

"No." Lena protested. "Don't blame yourself for my jealousy. It was my fault." She took Kara hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kara said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming to help me."

"Of course! Lena, I love you. I will always come to help you because when you're in trouble, our fights don't matter. Nothing matters to me more than you."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand a little tighter. "No argument is going to come between us."

"Never." Kara promised.

Lena pulled Kara down for a kiss. It was deeper and more passionate than the one before. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. The kiss went on and on. Kara sank down to her keens, unable to keep standing. She wanted to lay on top of Lena, but was scared that would hurt her even more.

Lena apparently, was thinking the same thing. She broke the kiss to say, "Come up here with me, please. You won't hurt me."

Kara hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be next to you." Lena said. She scooted against the back of the couch, making as much room for Kara as possible.

Kara laid down and they resumed their kiss. Their lips collided like waves crashing on the shore. Their tongues danced together. They kissed until they were both panting.

Lena kept her eyes closed for a moment after the kiss ended. She opened them when she felt Kara's hand caress her cheek. They looked at each other, silently convey all the love that they felt.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Kara asked. "Maybe some ice or-"

Lena cut her off. "All I want is to lay beside you."

Kara blushed.

They fell asleep side by side on the couch. Noses pressed against one another and fingers intertwined, it was the perfect night.


End file.
